


Perseus

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “Ursa Minor is the son of Zeus and the bear—Callisto,” Penny says. “He tried to kill his mother after she was turned, and Zeus stopped him by also turning him into a bear.”“He turned his own son into a bear?”“So the story goes.”Penny tells Simon the stories behind some of the constellations.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Perseus

**Simon**

**Third Year**

“Look, Simon.” Penny points straight up at the night sky. Her purple ring sparkles on her hand. “That’s Ursa Major—the Great Bear. And that one—”

“That looks nothing like a bear,” I interrupt. “That looks like a skinny dog with a pointy nose. And an extra toe on its back paw.”

Penny rolls her eyes. We’re laying out on the lawn, the three of us—me, Penny, and Agatha. Penny’s trying to teach us constellations, I’m mocking every single one of them, and Agatha’s ignoring us. Actually, I think she might be asleep.

“The Greeks thought it was a bear,” Penny says. “There’s a story from Greek mythology about it. The bear was one of Zeus’s lovers. She was turned into a bear by a goddess.”

“Which goddess?” I ask. Penny shrugs.

“Some stories say Hera, out of jealousy. Others say it was Artemis, because the bear was one of her Hunters, and she broke her vow of maidenhood.”

“That’s harsh,” I say.

“Ursa Minor is the son of Zeus and the bear—Callisto,” Penny says. “He tried to kill his mother after she was turned, and Zeus stopped him by also turning him into a bear.”

“He turned his own son into a bear?”

“So the story goes.”

“Are you two done yet?” Agatha asks, propping herself up on her elbow (I guess she wasn’t asleep). “These stories are so dark.”

“That’s Ancient Greece for you,” Penny says. “Littered with girls who slept with Zeus and died because of it.”

“Well, maybe Zeus shouldn’t cheat on his wife,” Agatha says.

“You’re not wrong,” Penny says. “Anyway. That one is the Queen. Her name was Cassiopeia. She was an idiot who thought she was more beautiful than all the Nereids, and so Poseidon sent a monster to terrorize her kingdom.” 

“Are there any women in these stories who don’t make stupid mistakes that they eventually suffer and die for?” Agatha demands.

Penny tilts her head to the side. “Psyche didn’t die. Actually, she became immortal. Um… not a lot of others, though. You’re right, actually, that’s messed up.”

I nod in agreement. Penny and Agatha are making a good point, but I want to know what happened with the monster.

Penny smiles at me. “Perseus killed the monster and married Cassiopeia’s daughter. Cassiopeia dies. Oh, hey, there’s another one. Andromeda didn’t do anything stupid or die.”

“Great,” Agatha says. She stands up, taking the blanket she was lying on with her. “I’ll see you two tomorrow. I’m pretty tired.”

She walks back up to the school. I watch her go.

“Give me one good one,” I say.

“Um…” Penny scans the night sky. “There’s Pegasus. He was the first winged horse. He came from the blood of Medusa after she was slain.”

“Okay, that’s kind of cool,” I say. “Sad for Medusa, but cool.”

“Yes,” Penny agrees. She helps me up and leads the way back to the school.

“Penny?” I ask.

“Yeah?”

“Are there any stories about…” I clear my throat. “Are there any heroes who lived?”

Penny stops and looks back at me. “Heroes succeed at whatever they set out to do, Simon. Only a few live happily. Perseus did. And Psyche. Not a lot of others.”

“Great,” I say. “Thanks.”

As I make my way back to Mummer’s house, I wonder what it takes to be a Perseus.


End file.
